Mother Gyze
"Well We need get good info on this Character you think Suburu" -Cross "Go Ahead And Try To Duel Me If You Dare" Mother Gyze is the mysterious woman became Manny's eternal Dragon attribute archenemy and main Antagonist in The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo series. which so She very satisfied by a situation on the one of Kaijudo Duel Masters is of course was Manny himself Unlike The Choten and Brain, Mother Gyze planned threatening the Creature World. She was a far worse than them also not in mind with her life without a family is taken away from her by a hybrid of Fire. Mother Gyze hates the most was people getting proof for her lying and being accused She did not do wrongdoing so on like always Kira knew that his mother was not pure evil but the Centurions thinks Mother who raised him to be a criminal as that She was a Leader of the Dragon attribute Kaijudo Tiamat Dragons and Team Kizuna Mother Profile Name: Mother Gyze Affiliation: Kira Family/Gyze Clan (formally) Attribute: Kaijudo Tiamat Dragons /Metallic Empire /Kizuna Lords Team: Team Kizuna Class: Swashbuckler Centurion Class: Huppermage Clan: Not Revealed Element: Light Civilization: Villain/Zero/Wicked /Darkness /Girs Family Gyze ( Father ) Gaily ( Sister ) Kirah ( Husband ) ( taking away by Kaijudo Kairos Dragons ) Alice ( Daughter ) Kira ( Son ) ( taking away by Kaijudo Kairos Dragons ) Lillie ( Half-Daughter ) Gunz ( Son ) Arte ( Son ) Yuki ( Son ) ??? Yuga ( Son ) Toko ( Son ) Nika ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Gastille the Wicked Bishop ( partner ) Deck ??? ??? ??? Season Appearance Versus Revolution Final J Versus Revolution Final X New Civilizations NEXT GIRS Crisis Stride Gate Legion Mate Combat Chaos TwinImpact Ace Show Appearance Duel Masters Ace Relationships Kira ??? Kirah Mother has a lovely relationship with her husband after marriage but which so She was a part of Kirah's Sadida kingdom her living good life but later it was torn apart by the Centurions, Mother was very upset with them taking her family away Basically Mother was killed by Kira who was under pressure from the Bounty Hunter to forcing him to do it and likely too late now before Red Lion choose a Dirty Bounty Hunter himself. Mother was very such hateful towards the Centurions Gastille ??? ??? ??? Team Kizuna Grunts Kizuna Manny Brain Sira Mother has a lot of hatred towards Sira. She thinks that the Light Witch was Kira's real mother but Mother knew it was wrong about her being such a lair sorceress who took and stole Kira and Kirah after that all that happen her son was suffering so is Kirah her beloved husband She very angry with everyone by keeping it away upon taking an beloving family away from her that ever she's loves which Fire civilization causes it all the problem for Mother not seeing her son and Kirah. But as fortified, Mother try anything in particular force to deserve a sadistic attention from everyone of them on feeling sorry for Mother sincerity Prince refuses Mother's invitation of requests by seeing such caring on her family She had Gunz Akame Wolfurio Yuki Yuga Kaijudo City Villains Mother has a strong presence relationship with the rest of the villains in the Kaijudo City has difficult time to deal with a one of no good heroes which is Centurion Red of course She goes berserk over on his success on killing them basically Infernus has cause and done by paying the price Naturally Mother realized it not true She had Pure Evil heart also been stated by Manny somewhat how. She's been realized that the villains always admire her as the Queen of Criminals Gaily ??? Allies and Rivals Gaily Manny Frist Encounter Second Encounter Third Encounter Gallery Dm-ep39-cap-00239 kindlephoto-7891662.jpg Dm-ep39-cap-00239.jpg Dm-ep39-cap-00231.jpg Dm-ep39-cap-00238.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00113.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00111.jpg|Mother Gyze pass on leadership to her son Yuki in taking her place before Death Latest-124-2-1-1.jpg Latest-124-2-1.jpg Latest-124-2.jpg Latest-258-1.jpg 953333.png Dm-ep41-cap-00013.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00015.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00016.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00018.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00023.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00021.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00037.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00038.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00023 kindlephoto-9368920.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00023 kindlephoto-7993023.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00161.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00160.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00157.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00021 kindlephoto-751235.jpg MotherandherPartner.png Dm-ep42-cap-00026.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00024.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00023.jpg|Mother Gyze couldn't believe that her son Yuga is playing Battle Spirits Dm-ep44-cap-00046.jpg Dm-ep44-cap-00003.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00042.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00043.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00060.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00019.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00018.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00016.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00085.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00088.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00089.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00090.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Dark Mages Category:Invader Army Members Category:Acme Dueling School Duelists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Anti Duelists Category:Huppermage Class Centurions Category:Human Type Centurions Category:Founders Category:Kizuna Lords Members Category:Drain Kizuna Control Company Owners Category:Kaijudo Tiamat Dragons Members Category:Metallic Empire Members Category:Kaos Element Centurions Category:Dragon Attribute Leaders Category:Swashbuckler Class Duel Masters Category:Zero Duelists Category:Zero Wicked Duelists Category:Darkness Duelists Category:Girs Duelists Category:Star Duelists Category:The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Main Characters Category:Heart Changeable Villains Category:Former Gyze Clan Members Category:United Sanctuarians Category:Team Kizuna Members Category:Former Hikaru Diviners Members Category:Centurions Enemies Category:Evil Duelists Army Members Category:Destroyed Villains Category:Team Leaders Category:Dueling Family Members